


He's Just So Infuriatingly Charming

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Latin masquerading as Tevene, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: Just a little extra where Cole tattles on Matthias





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian pressed his lips against the Inquisitor’s. Matthias Trevelyan had been smitten with Dorian for nearly a year, though he had been certain that he was only seen as a necessary annoyance, until now anyway. Matthias often dragged Dorian along on expeditions to very unpleasant locations, yearning to spend just a little more time with him.

Cole had read Matthias easily, months ago even, but had been sworn to secrecy. Matthias tried his damndest to push his feelings for Dorian to the back of his mind. Cole had reassured Matthias that no one else knew. Save for perhaps Iron Bull and Leliana whom he believed would not betray his confidence.

Another time, another life maybe, he often thought that that would be the only way he’d have a chance with someone as amazing as Dorian Pavus. A few times he’d indulge himself with fantasies of running away with Dorian, maybe go back with him to Tevinter after all this was over. Residing with him side by side as equals instead of being strong armed back to a Circle or something worse.

Dorian backed him into the wall and grabbed Matthias’ hand by the wrist and placed it against his ass. Dorian’s fantastic ass. Matthias’ eyes slid closed as Dorian kissed and nibbled at his neck. Matthias tried to hold back the cries that laid at the back of his tongue.

“Dorian,” he groaned. “I can’t, if you don’t stop-” Matthias shivered as Dorian’s palm ground against his cock.

“Pedicabo ego uos et irrumabo,” Dorian murmured, his breath hot against Matthias’ neck. He could only parse out a few words but he was certain it was something filthy.

“Dorian, please. I’m gonna cum,” Matthias whimpered.

“Promises, promises,” Dorian chuckled and kissed him once more. He untied the laces of Matthias’ trousers and wrapped his hand around his cock.

After a single touch of his fingers to bare skin Matthias curled in on himself as he came into Dorian’s cupped hand. Dorian made a show of licking his fingers a little then pushed them into Matthias’ open mouth.

When the sound of blood rushing in Matthias’ ears quieted and he’d loosened his tight grip at Dorian’s shirt he heard the man laughing.

“So quick?” Dorian asked.

Matthias frowned and pushed Dorian away angrily then tied his pants closed. “It was my first time with someone,” he whispered feeling completely mortified and more than a little foolish.

“Ever?” Dorian asked incredulously.

Matthias nodded and Dorian spat a curse.

“I’m sorry, you took me by surprise. I would have told you-” Matthias began, desperate to grasp some scrap of his dignity. He could almost hear the rumors now.

“Matthias,” Dorian sighed and interrupted Matthias’ rapid descent into self pity. “You have nothing to apologize for. It only made me desire you more if I’m being honest. I’m not sure I can explain it, but your inexperience is… I find it very endearing. And that’s _not _usually something I find interest in. Surely you would have heard the gossip of the evil Tevinter Altus that corrupts innocent men if I did.” Dorian pressed their forehead together and chuckled a bit breathlessly. “We can start over if you like.”

“I’ve liked you for some time, Dorian.”

“How could you not?”

“I’m serious!”

“I know,” he whispered fondly.

“My feelings for you _are_ serious, I don’t want something temporary. But you always seemed so annoyed with me. I thought you disliked me,” Matthias said.

“I’m not sure you’re aware of your many charms, Matthias. You’re very kind and quite irresistible. I wasn’t sure if an indecent man like myself-” Dorian began, his mind straying to a time he rarely reflected upon fondly.

“Dorian!” Matthias scowled. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not indecent. I respect you a great deal and think the world of you.” Matthias’ face grew red under the scrutiny of Dorian’s gaze.

“I fear I may disappoint you, Matthias.”

“Never. You could never disappoint me.”

* * *

The door to the Inquisitor’s quarters slammed open and footsteps were heard stomping up the stairs.

“Matthias!” Dorian growled.

“Yes?” He asked warily.

“Is this some sort of game for you, to toy with my affections? You tell me that you’re interested in something serious then never come to see me. Nor have you requested my presence. You regularly refuse _my _invitations and yesterday you told me not to accompany you on an expedition. And what is that behind your back?”

“Um, I was making something for you.” Matthias tried even harder to hide it. It wasn’t finished, and even if it was he now felt embarrassed to thought to give something so homespun to someone as flashy and grand as Dorian.

“Oh. Well show me then.” He frowned.

“Promise me you won’t laugh.” Matthias flushed a beautiful shade of pink beneath his freckle covered skin. He presented Dorian with the flower crown he’d made.

“Daisies and violets?” He asked and raised a brow.

“And clover. I went out yesterday to look for them, and I found a spell to preserve them. It won’t last forever but I thought that anything was better than it only lasting for a day.”

Dorian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to fend off a headache. “Must you be so infuriatingly sweet? How am I supposed to be mad at you now? You with your ridiculously attractive body. Really though, how often are you mistaken for a warrior with those muscles?” He asked exasperatedly.

Matthias set down the flower crown. His blush had persisted throughout Dorian’s tirade, if anything growing brighter. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel unwanted. I apologize for my error. I’d hoped to learn how to impress you in some way before growing more intimate, but love isn’t something that I have any experience with. I’d had infatuations before, there were men in the Circle but I was too shy to approach them. And I didn’t wish to embarrass my family by being caught in a compromising position,” he confessed. His posture was slouched, his tall muscular frame appearing smaller somehow. Perhaps he was used to trying to take up the least amount of space possible.

“And now?” Dorian asked, pushing up Matthias’ chin with a finger.

“I don’t care what they think,” Matthias declared defiantly.

“Love, hm?”

“If you’ll allow it.”

“How _exactly_ were you going to learn to impress me? I am _genuinely _curious. Were you planning on asking someone like Iron Bull for tips?”

“No.” Matthias’ voice was petulant.

“Then how, amatus?” Dorian asked imperiously.

“I read things,” he replied.

“What sorts of _things_?” Dorian smirked.

“Things,” Matthias huffed.

“Will you not tell me?” Dorian teased and watched as Matthias attempted to sputter out a reply. He took pity and kissed his neck. Matthias shuddered in Dorian’s embrace. “I’m not a nice man, Matthias.”

“What do you mean?” he asked and frowned in disbelief.

“I mean that I want to ravage you.” His voice spoke of restrained desire.

“Is that what you said before? When y-you?” Matthias stammered.

“When I shoved my hand down your trousers and you came before I could even get my mouth around you?”

Matthias nodded.

“No.”

“What _did_ you say?

“That I want to fuck your ass and make you suck my cock.”

“Oh,” Matthias said, the shock evident on his face. Dorian leaned back and grasped Matthias’ hands in his.

“If you want to take it slow, we can.”

“Thank you, Dorian.”

“Just know that I’ll _also _be spending countless nights thinking of you while I’m in bed, alone, under the blankets.”

“Oh Maker, who told you?” Matthias cried and covered his face.

“Cole. He’s not very good at keeping secrets, is he?”

“And after he _swore_ he’d not tell anyone! I’m never going near him again. If I don’t then he can’t read me, right? Is that how it works?”

“I don’t think that will work unless you can somehow fade into whatever sort of existence he has that lets him lurk on pretty much everyone, perhaps then you could avoid him.”

“That ungrateful little sod,” Matthias grumbled and tried to get out of Dorian’s reach, but his hands were held tight around Matthias’ wrists.

Dorian peppered his hands and face with kisses. “Come now, amatus, let me see that pretty face.”

Matthias peeked from behind his fingers.

“I want to get to know you better. I deserve to know the man who’s captured my heart,” Matthias whispered.

“The things you say.” Dorian pulled him into his arms and sighed in contentment. “I concede to my inevitable defeat, Matthias.”

“Defeat?”

“You’re much too innocent for a hedonist such as myself. I am undone with naught but a look from you.” Dorian pretended to swoon and Matthias held him tight by his waist. 

“Shall I do my best to meet you halfway or do you wish to be corrupted?” Dorian asked and curled an arm around Matthias’ neck. He tugged at the loose waves of Matthias’ hair while he ran his free hand down the man’s back and dug his fingers into the cheek of his ass. The movement pressed their hips closer, stiff cocks grinding together. “How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?”

“What did you have in mind?” Matthias asked as breathless as he was in the midst of battle.

“Let’s start simple. Kiss me.”

The kiss was chaste, not at all what Dorian expected but he was pleased all the same.

“Can we sit?”

“Where would you like to sit? My face?” Dorian asked quite seriously.

Matthias’ breath hitched. “Maybe the bed to start?”

* * *

Matthias pawed at Dorian’s chest.

“Off, take it off,” Matthias pleaded.

Dorian stripped off his clothes with a practiced precision then sat on Matthias’ naked lap.

“May I?” Matthias asked, his hands hovered over Dorian’s bare chest.

“Of course,” Dorian replied, clearly amused.

Matthias rubbed his hands up Dorian’s torso, his thumbs finding his nipples and teasing them. Dorian bit back a moan of delight and grinded his ass against Matthias’ cock. Matthias pushed Dorian onto his back and put his mouth around his nipple, his teeth teased at it gently. Dorian’s head fell back and his hand found its way to Matthias’ head and tugged hard at his hair pulling him off. Matthias gasped, his lips pink and wet.

“Will you, will you tell me what to do, Dorian? I want to please you,” Matthias said.

“Venhedis! Have you any idea what you do to me when you say something like that?”

Matthias run his hand gently up Dorian’s inner thigh, fingers grazing against the shaft of his twitching cock.

“I may have some idea, yes,” Matthias said shyly.

Dorian settled himself upon pillows against the headboard and spread his legs invitingly.

“I want your mouth on my cock. Now,” Dorian growled.

Matthias nodded and wrapped his lips around the head of Dorian’s cock.

“No teeth and more tongue,” Dorian instructed patiently. “Very good.”

Matthias groaned happily at the praise.

“Oh you like it when I tell you how good you are?”

Matthias hummed an affirmative. Dorian combed his fingers through Matthias’ hair then held it firmly in place.

“Swallow.”

Matthias swallowed around his cock, moaning when it twitched in his mouth.

“Yes, just like that. Good. Alternate between that and sucking,” Dorian moaned, his fingers clenched tighter in Matthias’ hair. “That’s enough for now. I said enough!” Dorian tugged at Matthias’ hair roughly, pulling him away. Matthias’ eyes were glassy and unfocused, his lips red from the friction and saliva ran down his chin.

“Please,” Matthias panted.

“You want to please me?” Dorian asked.

Matthias nodded emphatically.

“I want your tongue in my ass, understand?” Dorian’s tone was firm, commanding even. Matthias shuddered with desire and nodded. Dorian loosened his grip and watched as Matthias pressed on his thighs and began to lap at his hole. “You like teasing me, don’t you?” Dorian chuckled but broke off into a moan as Matthias’s tongue wriggled its way inside of him. “Good, don’t stop. Get me nice and wet. I’ll need to be if you want to fuck me.”

Matthias pulled away abruptly. “No, I want you inside of me, please Dorian,” he begged.

“I suppose I could accommodate such a request,” Dorian huffed. “Turn over, on your knees. Ass up, how am I supposed to get my fingers inside you?” Dorian hummed in approval. He slapped Matthias’ ass who groaned in delight. “Now spread yourself open for me.”

Matthias pulled his cheeks apart revealing his twitching hole. “Very good, now hold yourself just like that. Let me see everything.” Dorian slicked his fingers with a rudimentary grease spell and spread it down Matthias’ crack. His fingers teased at Matthias’ hole, the tip of one sliding in slowly. “Are you going to let me in or not? Relax.” Dorian slapped Matthias’ thigh with his free hand and felt Matthias’ ass twitch then relax around his finger. “So it’s going to be like that?” Dorian grinned. “Put your hands under your head and don’t move them unless I tell you. Understand?” Matthias did as instructed. “I asked you a question,” Dorian growled, slapping his ass, hard. Dorian grinned as he watched the muscle jiggle with the force and slowly turn pink.

“Yes, I understand,” Matthias whimpered.

“Good.” Dorian grinned when Matthias groaned in reply. “You really like being praised, don’t you?”

“Yes, I-I didn’t think I would,” Matthias stammered while Dorian slid two more fingers in his ass.

“And yet here we are,” Dorian murmured and laid kisses to Matthias’ back. “Do let me know if I hit too hard, will you?”

“I will, just please, keep going.”

“Don’t get greedy now,” Dorian growled. “You’ll take what I give you like a good boy.”

Matthias nodded and whimpered.

“How many of my fingers do you think are inside of you now, amatus?”

“Four, maybe?”

“Is that wishful thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Matthias cried. He writhed upon the bed and sought friction for his aching cock.

Dorian grinded his fingers against Matthias’ prostate.

“Fuck, right there,” Matthias sobbed.

“I think I could get used to this. Seeing you undone this way. Naked, opening up slowly around me. Do you want my cock, amatus?”

Matthias nodded and rocked his hips back against Dorian’s cruel fingers. Dorian slapped Matthias’ ass hard, the skin going pale before fading into a harsh red.

“Yes! I want your cock, Dorian, please.”

“You catch on quick.” Dorian smirked and withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock.

“Make a mess of me,” Matthias whimpered.

“Is that a request or a command?” Dorian asked.

“A request,” he relied weakly.

“Relax for me, amatus. And don’t forget to breathe.” Dorian held the base of his cock and slid it slowly along the crease of Matthias’ ass.

“Please,” Matthias whimpered.

“Who would have thought that you could be so shameless? Presenting your ass and begging me to fuck you.”

Matthias’ breath hitched and he rocked his hips backwards, the head of Dorian’s cock caught on the rim of his hole for only a moment before Dorian pulled away.

“You do this often?” Dorian teased.

“You know I don’t. It’s just you, only ever you. Please Dorian, amatus, fuck me,” Matthias cried.

Dorian slowly penetrated him and let out a low groan once buried so deep his hips collided with Matthias’ ass. He reached for Matthias’ arms and grasped his wrists tight. Dorian pulled Matthias’ slack body against him with each thrust.

“Fuck, it feels so good,” Matthias whined.

“Mind if I use a bit of storm magic?” Dorian asked.

“If you think you can focus enough to do so, go right ahead,” Matthias chuckled breathlessly.

“Cheeky little blighter,” Dorian growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra where Cole tattles on Matthias

“He’s driving me mad, Bull,” he grumbled.

“What happened, Dorian?” Bull asked.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That’s the problem,” Dorian said.

“So tell him you’re ready to bone down,” he chuckled.

“Matthias thinks of you, Dorian when he’s alone. Usually at night under the covers. Is he in pain? I want to help but it’s not me he wants. He aches for you. But he thinks you deserve better,” Cole said, appearing in the empty seat at the table.

“Shit, kid. Stop sneaking up like that. It’s creepy,” Bull huffed even after Cole apologized.

“He wants companionship, to care for, cherish, charm, and to court you, Dorian,” Cole said.

“Well. I think I’m going to go find him and make him talk to me. Where is he, Cole?” Dorian asked.

“At his desk, working,” Cole replied.

Dorian nodded and made his way to Matthias’ quarters.

* * *

“He sure is working late,” Bull said, scratching his chin.

“I lied. He’s in his bed thinking of Dorian again. Varric’s teaching me that sometimes you can help people with lies,” Cole whispered conspiratorially and smiled.

“You’re shitting me,” Bull said, then laughed so loud and long that Krem told him to shut up.


End file.
